The Letter
by MissSquibler
Summary: Peter gets a letter he's been waiting his whole life to receive, but now he's to nervous to open it! With a little help from Ravis he's able to open it! But what does this letter say? Read and find out ;   SeaxLat fic  Fluffy goodness!


Title: Congratulations Letter.

Word Prompt: Congratulations

Pairing: Sealand x Latvia/ Peter x Ravis

Rated: K

Summary: It was finally here, the most important letter of Peter Kirkland's life. With a little help from his best friend he pulls the courage to open the letter, and see the biggest news of the young teen's life. Based a few years ahead of the anime.

Bright blue eyes couldn't take his eyes off the vanilla envelope. His large eyebrows where furrowed in worry. He wanted so badly to open the letter; he had been waiting years to open the letter hadn't he? Of course!

Peter Kirkland wasn't about to let this letter break his courage!

…. It wouldn't hurt to have someone else there with him though.

The young Sealandic teen set the letter carefully on the small wooden kitchen table, and walked over to his phone. He didn't even need to think twice about who he wanted to call, let alone double think the other's telephone number. He knew it by heart. Quickly dialing the numbers, the blond haired boy leaned against the counter, glancing at the letter on the table in front of him, waiting a bit impatiently for the other to answer their phone.

His eyes lit up as he heard the phone on the other line pick up.

"H-Hello…?" A quiet voice greeted, a bit nervously. Peter couldn't help but smile every time. He had never changed.

In the years that Peter Kirkland and known Ravis Galante the shy boy had hardly changed.

"Hey Ravis, it's me, desu yo~!" The younger teen greeted back excitedly.

Peter could almost feel the other un-tense on the other line, and could almost picture the other smiling lightly.

"Oh! H-Hello Peter. How are you…?"

"I'm doing well, but uh... I was wondering if I could ask you a huge favor, please~?" Peter knew the other wouldn't refuse, he was too kind to do that, Peter liked that about the Latvian… well he liked a lot of things about the other… Peter shook his head, getting the distracting thoughts out of his head.

"A favor…? I-is everything alright Peter…?" Peter held back a small giggle as he heard the other beginning to worry; he sure did that a lot.

"I'm fine Ravis! But… Ya see… I got this letter from the United Nations today… and well... I'm a bit too nervous to open it by myself! So I was wondering if you'd have time to come over…?" Wow… saying that out loud didn't sound as cool as it sounded in the boys' head.

"A l-letter from the United Nations…? O-of course I'll come over… I-I'll be there in a few minutes okay,..?" The other still sounded worried, but Peter noted the faint hint of happiness in the other's voice. Well… Ravis had been a lot more cheerful now that he wasn't in jerkface Ivan's control. Ravis could now come over whenever he wanted! It was really cool.

"Okay! I'll be waiting, see ya soon Ravis, desu yo!"

"Alright, bye Peter." And with that the other line cut off as Ravis hung up his phone.

Peter smiled a bit brighter and turned hanging up the phone, now all he had to do was wait a few minutes until the Latvian got here, and then he could open that bloody letter! Peter turned around, and his smile faded.

…..

A few minutes where going to feel like decades. He wanted to open that letter so badly, but he was also afraid to. He really hoped Ravis would hurry…

Oh god!

Where was he?

Peter couldn't take this his mind kept going back to that blasted letter! All he could think about was the worst.

_What if Arthur jerk decided to get rid of me? I was just an abandoned weaponry base!_

_Oh god…. They're probably put together some letter to laugh at my idea of being a nation again! _

With a thud, the young micro nation set his head on the table, groaning loudly.

How long had it been since he had called Ravis? Five minutes? Fifteen minutes? Fifty minutes! Peter was certain he'd go insane before the other arrived at his house.

Peter kept mentally thinking about all the horrible things the letter said, when he finally heard a faint knocking at his door. Energy jolted through Peter, as he jumped up, accidently knocking his chair over in the process, but he hardly cared at this point. Ravis was finally here!

As quickly as he could Peter raced through the house, a wide smile on his face. Without missing a beat, he swung the front door rather quickly, obviously startling the other boy.

"A-ah!" The violet boy let out a small cry of surprise; he just was never able to keep up with Peter's energy it seemed.

Peter laughed a bit sheepishly looking down slightly at the other. Even though Ravis was three years older, it seemed that Peter had beaten him in height over the few years that had passed since they had first met.

"Sorry Ravis, I didn't mean to scare ya… I just have been practically dying since we hung up the phone for you to get here desu yo." Peter admitted, moving out of the way so the other could come inside. Ravis gave a small smile as he stepped inside, and turned to face Peter when he shut the door.

"S-Sorry… I tried going as quickly as I could…"

"It's okay desu yo! You're here now that's all that matters right?"

The light blond haired teen nodded lightly, and gave another small smile. Peter really liked it when the other smiled. Ravis didn't smile a whole lot in their first year or so of being friends… The other had cried, and shook a lot, but who wouldn't when you were ruled by that loser Ivan? Peter had made sure to be there for his best friend of course! It seemed like Ravis hardly ever shook or cried… as much, anymore, which Peter liked, Ravis looked a lot cuter when he smiled.

The younger boy's cheeks went a light shade of pink. Did he…. Just call Ravis cute…? What was up with that…? He never really thought of Ravis in any other way…. Though… He was cute... and Peter always did like to protect Ravis…. He was small and fragile in Peter's eyes... He hardly ever wanted to let the other go and-

_I can't think of Ravis like that! It's… It's… Oh jeez… Ravis would hate me if I told him such things… probably think I'm weird and- _

"P=Peter…?"

Peter blinked, his confused blue eyes meeting Ravis' worried violet eyes.

"Oh sorry about that! I just got caught up in thought…. Come on desu yo! We have to see what the letter is about!" Peter quickly changed the subject, and grabbed Ravis' small hand, and quickly leading the other to the kitchen. Ravis let out a small 'eep' and his face turned red as he stumbled a bit, following Peter into the kitchen.

Peter picked up the letter and showed it to Ravis.

"That's it desu yo…."

"O-oh... Okay..." Ravis took the letter a bit nervously, looking it over, and glanced up back at Peter. "Do… You want me to open it...?"

"U-um... Yeah! Could you read it first Ravis…? I'm too nervous…" Peter admitted turning bright red, and looking down.

"W-well… Alright…" With that Ravis' shaky hands slowly began opening the letter as carefully as he could, nervous himself.

Peter watched Ravis with nervous eyes, once more the fear of the letter running through his mind. He watched as Ravis took the letter out, and unfolded it. A concentrated look crossed the older boy's facial features as he began reading over the letter. Peter always thought Ravis looked so cute when he was concentrating and-

_Ah! I need to stop thinking like this!_

Peter shook his head, and looked back at Ravis, whose eyes seemed to have gone wide. Peter leaned forward a bit, worry crossing over his face. He bit his lip as Ravis lower the letter, handing it to Peter.

"I…. I... I think P-Peter should… read this h-himself…" Ravis said softly, now Peter couldn't read the other's expression.

What was going on? Was this good or bad?

Was he going to be dissolved like that weird guy Gilbert Well... Bell... schmedy or something... Whatever!

"Um… okay…." With Nervous hands, Peter took the letter, and began reading it.

_Dear Peter Kirkland. _

_ We have happy to present you with this letter to inform you that…._

_ The micro nation of Sealand has been proudly accepted, and recognized as its own independent country._

_ Signed the members of the United Nations._

Peter couldn't believe his eyes. He felt like time had seriously stopped around him. This... was... So unreal...

He… Peter Kirkland the micro nation of Sealand was now a full-fledged nation! He had been accepted, his dreams were finally becoming true! And it said that he was RECONGNIZED. People would now know he was a nation.

He looked up at Ravis, grinning wide.

"Ravis… I'M A NATION NOW DESU YO!" Peter practically jumped on the Latvian, hugging him tightly. Ravis stumbled back a bit, but hugged the other back.

"I'm so happy for you Peter!" Ravis said, for once holding back his stuttering. He was so happy for the younger nation.

Ravis was holding back his tears of happiness, continuing to hold onto Ravis, smiling brightly, not able to get over the facts. The United Nations had accepted him! The world had accepted him… His head swarmed with so many thoughts, he just held onto Ravis tighter. The whole United Nations, everyone…. Suddenly a thought accord to Peter, and he pulled away from Ravis, looking down at him slightly.

"Hey Ravis…. Aren't you part of the United Nations…?"

The Latvian's cheeks flared red, and he looked down fidgeting, he had been caught.

"And so are Momma and Papa…." Peter said, thinking out loud.

"I-I'm sorry Peter! I wanted t-to tell you… b-but I wanted it to be a surprise…." The elder admitted quietly, hoping his friend wouldn't be mad at him for hiding the secret from him.

Ravis earned a laugh from the other, and Peter cupped Ravis' chin with his hand, and smiled at him softly.

"It definitely was a surprise, desu yo…." Peter said softly, more feelings beginning to overwhelm him. The urge to try something, he had never done before.

"I-I'm glad…" Ravis soft voice replied back, looking into Peter's eyes, and a small smile on his face. Peter couldn't hold himself back; he took a deep breath, and leaned in closer to Ravis.

And then he kissed him, his best friend, Ravis. He kissed him lightly on the lips. Peter liked it, Ravis' lips where so soft. However, Peter quickly realized, he was in fact, _kissing _Ravis, and quickly pulled away, cheeks bright red. He glanced at Ravis, and noticed his eyes where wide, and his cheeks where an even darker.

"I-I'm sorry R-Ravis, I didn't mean to!" Peter admitted quickly, feeling so embarrassed, what a way to ruin a day.

"I-I…. It's… Okay P-Peter... I… Didn't... Mind it really…." Ravis admitted quietly cheeks bright red.

Peter's eyes went wide, and looked at Ravis. Had he really said what he thought he said?

Slowly, once more, a smile spread on Peter's lips, and slowly brought Ravis close to him. Ravis smiled back softly, and leaned up, and once more placed his lips on Peters'.

"Congratulations Peter…. The Nation of Sealand."

The End~

**I've decided, to waste time, I wanted to write short one shots, yeah totally ignoring my other fan fictions *cough* But ya… For each fan fiction I plan on doing a word or phrase for inspiration, along with a couple! Review and comment if you like it, and if you have any requests, I'll try my best to do as many as possible.**

_**P.S: Yes, I know I don't have the GREATEST grammar in the world _ So please hold all your comments about my grammar, to yourself…. Unless you'd like to be my beta, go to my home page and send me a message about being my Beta, then we can talk about my spelling.**_


End file.
